Volume 8
The eighth volume of To Your Eternity features Prince Bon, his family, and Todo on the cover. On the back of this volume is a silhouette of Prince Bon. Synopsis While traveling with the Guardians, Fushi is captured by Prince Bon, a man who can see the dead. Soon after, Fushi and Prince Bon embark on a journey to provide aid to the people of the land, as well as protection from Nokkers. But before long, they are faced with a force that considers Fushi’s very existence to be heresy. Chapters * Chapter 65: A Warm Welcome (歓待 Kantai) * Chapter 66: Life in the Castle (城での生活 Shiro de Seikatsu) * Chapter 67: Expedition of the Holy One (聖者の遠征 Seija no Ensei) * Chapter 68: Inversion (転動 Tendou) * Chapter 69: The Silent Vow (無言の誓い Mugon no Chikai) * Chapter 70: The Course of Good Luck (幸運のゆうえ Kouun no Yuue) * Chapter 71: The Heretics (異端の徒 Itan no To) * Chapter 72: Glimmer of Hope (希望の閃輝 Kibou no Senki) * Chapter 73: Scales of the Foolish (愚者の秤 Gusha no Hakari) * Chapter 74: Will of the Flesh (肉の意志 Niku no Ishi) Translations Archive 1 #12 Two days had passed since she stops talking. Surely, this was the influence of that popular philosophy Kaijagam. But that was no excuse to ignore me. I questioned her all day. "You don't like the fact I was a marriage scammer? I'm sorry, but this isn't how I pictured my life either. But you can't be too clean either if you're crucified here. Am I right?" Cordelia didn't speak that day either. The next day, Cordelia's shadow was gone. She must have been rescued. I thought back on the last words she said to me. "I hope we can see each other the next time we meet." In that case, don't leave without me. How am I supposed to find you? There are birds flying over my head. If I'm saved, I'll quit my swindling on the spot and take her hand in mine. She's looking at me with a smile on her face. What kind of face am I making? No, I guess it doesn't matter. Oh? I hear someone calling me. She came to get me. Then, my body slipped free of the ropes, and I was free. LOVE LIVES IN THE IMAGINATION - END Archive 2 May 10th: ''' * In the city of Entas, where he had traveled on his expedition, Prince Bonchien is captured by the Church of Bennett High Cleric Cylira and accused of heresy * He is imprisoned with Fushi and the servant Todo. '''May 11th: * The metal prison in which Fushi is trapped is filled with molten iron. May 12th: * Through the cooperation of the Guardians and the Lord Uga Castle, the ransom of 3000 pieces of gold is paid. May 14th: * Word reaches the kingdom via messenger pigeon that Prince Bon has been arrested. May 15th: * Assistance in negotiations with the main church is requested at the Church of Bennett branch inside the Uralis Kingdom, but negotiations break down. * The King himself raises 3000 of his personal guards and horsemen and leaves Uralis to negotiate personally. May 16th: * The Church declares that it will not release Bonchien until the trial is over. Another group of 3000, including the jurist Radwan, depart Uralis to go demonstrate how unjust Bonchien's imprisonment is. May 17th: * Protest against the Church of Bennett begin in the Country. * In addition to those supporters of Fushi, an anti-Fushi faction that believes he led Bon to this predicament also comes out of the woodwork. May 18th: * A petition demanding the release of Prince Bon and the signatures of 7821 residents of Uralis are submitted to the Church. May 19th: * The King and his personal guards arrive at Entas, but the King is not admitted to the trial. May 20th: * The Guardians gather Ilsarita's pro-Fushi faction in order to forcibly free Prince Bon, creating a liberation army. May 22nd: * The Liberation army marches, but the conflicts with the Bennett guard divisions cause many casualties. The situation reaches a stalemate. May 27th: * Prince Bon's trial continues. URALIS KINGDOM BUTLERY RECORD Gallery Japanese Ver. Volume 8.jpg|Front Cover Volume 8 (Back Cover).jpg|Back Cover Volume 8 (Table of Contents).png|Table of Contents English Ver. Volume 8 (English Cover).jpeg|Front Cover Navigation Category:Volumes